koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Juda
Juda (ユダ, Yuda) is a narcissist turned outlaw and so called collector of aesthetics. In the wake of the world's end, he was compelled by Thouzer to run amok, and in his persuasion, decided to betray the rest of the Nanto Rokusei Ken to follow Raoh, ultimately dooming them all. Along with seeking favor with the King of the Fist, Yuda runs his own gang, including 27 other schools of Nanto Seiken that follow him, to steal the land of anything that falls under his view of beauty. He steals women from villages and houses them as his pets, branding the "UD" marking onto their back as his property. One of his previous victims includes Mamiya. Gruesome and obsessive about his image, he has a habit of using his opponents' blood as his form of make-up and is determined to become the "beautiful emperor" of the land. He is an old colleague of Rei. Juda holds a grudge against him since the latter's techniques made him admit that there is something more beautiful in the world than himself. He deems Rei's star to be worthless, calling it the "Clown Star". He uses treachery to dodge his encounter with Rei until Juda decides to finish his adversary off himself. He finds himself outclassed by the latter's skill and decides to have his life end by Rei's techniques. Before he dies, Juda confesses his honest envy and marvel for his opponent's fighting style. Dream Mode For Rei's dream story in the first game, Juda holds Airi hostage and makes Rei his pawn under the threat she is wired with bombs. Quotes See also: Juda/Quotes *"Do you think I'm beautiful?" *"Good. I am stronger and more beautiful than anybody in this world." *"She's even more beautiful than the rumors say. Yes, she is worthy to love me. I shall have her." *"Hahahaha! Now you have nothing keeping you here in this village!" *"I knew you'd spill your guts to them." *"However, thanks to you, I have managed to analyze Kenshiro's technique. You can die at ease now." *"I did not betray you. It is merely part of my grand strategy." *"Each of the Six Masters of Nanto has a single destiny. The star that would die for love: Shin, the Star of Martyrdom. The star that lives to help others: Rei, the Star of Righteousness. My star is the most beautiful of them all: the Star of Enchantment!" Gameplay Moveset Techniques * Kesshō Shi (Blood-Tainted Beak) - Juda's best attack that will bombard enemies in a series of crane-like attacks. * Denshō Reppa (Legendary Thrust Split Wave) - A slicing projectile that travels along the ground at high speed towards enemies at high speed. This is Juda's signature technique. * Kakuyoku Renyou Zan - Juda jumps into the air then raises his hands before coming down hard and emitting a shockwave around him. * Nanto Shouka Zan - A possible stronger version of the Densho Reppa where Juda swings multiple energy waves at his opponents before shooting a cross wave of energy. * Nanto Yousen Bujin - Juda crouches then spin jumps into the air 5 times while sending 5 shockwaves out to cut his enemies apart. * Ketsumei Danshi - Juda swings his right index finger down. If he is infront of an enemy, he can cut the opponent down from the back. Fighting Style Juda's normal attacks demand that he position himself in front of his opponents to be effective. His charges are sweeping and ranged projectiles but only make direct trajectories to his front. Gallery Judah-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Juda-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters